


I Can't Stand It!

by KoteDiM



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Lucky, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoteDiM/pseuds/KoteDiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what could have happened in 3x08, “Lucky”, if Derek and Penelope were more honest with each other as well as in the same room when they had their argument. “You suck!”-conversation didn’t end with Penelope hanging up. She never called Colby, and never got shot. Instead, Derek set the record straight when they were arguing. Morgan x Garcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stand It!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna share two stories of true love with you guys. One of them is of course the one of Morgan and Garcia, but the other one is the one of me and my fiancé. 
> 
> We were talking about Criminal Minds earlier this week, and I mentioned Penelope and Morgan, and how much I liked them as a couple. He then mentioned Lynch as a “but”, to which I added that naturally I didn’t like him because I liked Penelope with Morgan. He then said that it didn’t mean that I had to dislike Lynch, and that Lynch was good with Garcia. And then proceeded to say: “I think it’s a shame they broke up…”  
> *eye-twitch* 
> 
> I think we can all agree that the fact that I’m still engaged to him is a proof of true love. Because man… He does not understand the heart of a fangirl x3  
> Anyway… Hope you will all enjoy this small piece of fanfiction. It’s just gonna be a one-shot, but I hope you will review, and keep in mind that this is my first story with these two. Have my mind set on another story with them though. I can’t help it… I ship them so hard! ^^;
> 
> \- Kote

Penelope noticed the steps getting closer as soon as she hung up the phone. She hurriedly bent down and threw the card with Colby's number into her pink paper bin and watched it hit the bottom, blending in with the rest of the paper already in there. She sat up straight right as Derek walked through the door to her small office, pushing the door shut behind him.

"Hey, whatch'ya got for me girl?" he asked.

"I just found 10 separate ID's belonging to the 10 fingers found in Abby Kelton's stomach. No two fingers belong to the same woman."

His eyes widened slightly

"10... And you ID'ed them already?"

"Mm..." She nodded and continued "40+ prostitution arrests made it easy. They worked truck stops and rest areas in the county surrounding Bridgewater."

"The unsub knows the area well." He concluded.

"Clearly. Well, see ya. Bye," was her short reply. She gave him a short wave over her shoulder as if to shoo him.

"Hey who-whoa-whoa… What? No snappy retort – what's going on?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Not in the mood," came her short reply.

Derek looked at her for a second before cautiously asking "Penelope?"

"Uh, that guy from the coffee shop asked me out, and I took your advice and I blew him off," she summarized, wanting to get it over with and drop the subject.

"Oh, um, well good, smart move," was his rather serious-sounding reply. He continued "… Something was definitely wrong with him."

Penelope felt her heart sink in her chest at his comment. Why would he say something like that? She barely even described the guy to Morgan. Was something wrong with him simply because he showed an interest in her?

She considered not reacting to it, but couldn't keep the hurt away and she soon heard herself say sarcastically "Wow… You are some profiler. You could tell how wrong he was from what little I told you."

Derek tilted his head, confused at her remark. He could suddenly hear how it might have sounded to her. "Garcia… I didn't mean—"

"I wonder… Was it that he was too handsome or too interested in me that tipped you off on how wrong he was?" She broke him off angrily.

He had simply felt the jealousy clawing at his heart from how excited she had been that the guy had asked her out. She had even dropped her usual flirty demeanor towards him. But even so, he never meant to hurt her. His voice dropped gently as remorse filled him.

"Garcia, I…"

Once more, she interrupted him "Just because you wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on me does not mean that a more perceptive, less superficial guy wouldn't. Hey, Derek, you want snappy? You suck!" She emphasized the words by poking his chest cavity with her finger before she turned around in her chair to hide the tears currently threatening to spill over.  
With a rough hand, she bent down and grabbed her paper bin, placing it on her table and starting to rummage through it, trying to find the business card again, but her blurry eyes making it hard.

She heard his questioning voice from behind her "Baby Girl, what are you—?"

"I'm calling him back!" Was her shaky reply despite the raised voice she now spoke with.

Derek grabbed her chair and pulled it towards him, distancing her from the desk and attempting to take the paper bin out of her hands.

"Don't! You're just mad at me," he said equally loud.

"Damn straight!" was her snappy interjection.

"Penelope, listen to me…"

"I don't want to hear it!" She said as she finally found the card and pulled it out of the paper bin. She quickly got up and took the very few strides towards her desk where she managed to press three of the numbers on the card into the phone, before Derek turned her to face him and held her hands in the air with a firm grip.

"You're going to hear it whether you want to or not" was his forceful reply as he moved up close to her and pressed her against the edge of the desk.

"No, Morgan! I told you to—"

This time, he was the one interrupting her, because right then, he decided to change tactics. He continued to hold her wrists in a tight grip as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. For a second, she struggled as if trying to protest, but she soon relaxed more against him and gave into his actions. When Derek felt her relax her arms and start leaning towards him to meet his soft lips in their shared kiss, he closed his eyes and slowly let go of her to let her regain possession of her arms. The hand that was holding Colby's card let go of it and let it fall to the ground, long forgotten.

Penelope couldn't help but bring her hands to her friend's body and run them over the soft, blue fabric that covered his muscular chest before sliding them around his waist to rest on his back. He let out what mostly sounded like a soft sigh to her as he parted his lips in an attempt to deepen their kiss. She instantly gave him the permission that he sought as she opened her mouth and felt their tongues meet. The sensation overwhelmed Derek who groaned into her mouth and finally allowed himself to touch her the way that he had always wanted to. His left hand found its way to the back of her head where it disappeared into her golden locks of hair, while the right one slipped down to give her soft butt a firm squeeze.  
As she felt his hand on her butt, she couldn't help but whimper into his mouth and kiss him back even more passionately. She could feel her control slipping and her balance deteriorate rapidly. Afraid that he would let go of her, but still needing oxygen, she broke the kiss but kept her hands on him to steady herself.

"D-Derek…" she panted quietly.

"Yeah, Baby Girl" was his whispered response as he moved his lips to her ear, licking the soft lobe with a slow swipe of his tongue while letting his warm breath tickle her throat, making her shiver.

"Don't do this to me, Hot Stuff… I'm… I'm not sure I'll be able to stop again," was her plead.

He moved his hand from the back of her head and down to caress her silky soft thigh between her legs as he answered her in a hushed tone.

"I wasn't plannin' on letting you, Garcia…"

He moved his hand the last few inches up her thigh and ran his fingers gently over the wet fabric that covered her sensitive folds. She involuntarily pressed up against the feel of his teasing fingers and moaned out loud with eagerness when he moved them to the edge of her panties and slipped them inside to gently stroke her wet pussy. While he continued to tease her, he kept his dark eyes on her equally brown ones. Usually, they seemed a tad lighter, he noted, but her pupils were dilated so that the chocolate brown color that surrounded them was barely visible.  
As he slipped his fingers in between her soft folds, he

"Baby Girl, watch me. God, you're so wet. I bet it's even better in here…"

He let two of his fingers slide inside her very slowly - almost painfully so for Penelope, who gasped out at the feel of finally having a part of him inside her body. It was not happening at a pace that was nearly fast enough to sate her need though. He could feel her quivering and hear her breath coming in small huffs. When he stopped his movements, she sent him a look that went straight to his already hard member. She looked conflicted. Like she couldn't decide whether to glare at him or pout and whimper at the loss of friction. But he had never seen anything so erotic.

"Baby, you want something?" He asked her in

"Y-you know damn well what I want" she threw back at him, her voice breaking slightly.

"Maybe I do. Then again… Maybe I don't. Better tell me what it is," he teased to get a reaction out of her.

"I want you to make me come, dammit!" She stated bluntly. She barely got the words out before the hand that was between her legs plunged two fingers inside of her warm pussy and curled them slightly outward inside her heat, hitting her most sensitive spot over and over again as they rubbed back and forth continuously.

"Aaaaah-! Derek!" Penelope moaned loudly as she instantly felt herself get so close to the edge off of which she knew her release to be.

Derek moved his other hand to her breast, tweaking her nipple through her shirt and kissing her deeply at the same time.

That's when she came.

A hard, wonderful release that made her inner muscles clench and release over and over around his long fingers. His mouth muffled her scream considerably, but there was no doubt that she was making quite a few sounds that were still loud, and very easy to hear if someone were to pass by her office. Her body was shaking violently, and he felt a small gush come from inside of her as her juices came out and ran down his fingers as well as her thighs.

When her orgasm had subsided, he gently removed his fingers, and she whimpered at the feeling of the two digits sliding out of her sensitive pussy.

"I… I love you Derek," she panted softly "I have to tell you now. I won't ever have the courage again."

"I think it's fairly obvious how much I love you too, Baby Girl. I can't stand the idea of some other guy getting to kiss you…" He dipped his lips down to brush gently against hers before continuing "… Touch your wonderful breasts…" His hand gently cupped one of them "… And make you call out his name like you just called out mine." He looked at her and saw her stunned expression and slightly glassy eyes at his confession.  
The look was replaced by arousal once more as he moved the hand that had previously been inside of her to his mouth, sucking on the two fingers that brought her release not long ago.

"I also can't stand the idea of some other guy getting to taste just how delicious you taste when you've just come. From now on, you will only get to do those things with me, Baby Girl… Okay?"

Her reply was slow and gentle, but at the same time said with a firm, decisive voice.

"Okay."

Derek opened his pants, finally giving his hard member the freedom it had been seeking… Demanding… For quite a while. The fabric of his boxers was still covering him, and the elastic at the top was barely staying on his skin because his hard cock was prodding against it, trying to break free.

Penelope looked at it with wide eyes and reached down to stroke him through the soft material. As if not believing her own eyes. He hissed at the touch and closed his eyes, letting out a groan of pleasure.

He opened them again soon though, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Panties… Off!"

She quickly obeyed, and while she pulled off her panties, Derek pulled his own pants and boxers down past his knees. He barely let her stand up again before he grabbed her hips and, with ease, lifted her to sit on the edge of her desk.

"I'm gonna make you mine now, Garcia," he whispered into her ear as he positioned herself at her entrance and ran the tip of his hard cock up and down her wet slit.

"I've always been yours, Morgan. You just didn't know it," she whispered honestly.

He felt the warmth spread in his chest and kissed her lovingly before entering her. His hot member entered her slowly, and he could feel her body accepting the intrusion that it was, and when he was two thirds deep, he couldn't help himself – he thrust inside of her.

"Aaaaah!"

Penelope broke their kiss and screamed out loud as she felt their flesh move fast against the others, and the tip of Derek's incredibly thick, long cock brush softly against her cervix. Not hit it, just brush against it in a way that made her throw her head back and writhe in pleasure.

"Oh my G-! Baby Girl, you're so tight!"

He pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting inside again, and slowly started building a rhythm.

"Garcia… You… Feel… So… Good!" He panted in time with his thrusts as he continued to move his hips expertly and try to stay in control of his body. However, he soon felt his climax sneaking up on him and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Oh, God… I'm gonna—!"

"M-me too!"

Knowing how close she was, and wanting to make her come a second time, he sped up his movements and teasingly bit her neck. The tactic worked.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him and reached down to grab his firm ass as she encouraged him by moaning "Please come inside of me, Derek! I can't—!"

He pounded her as fast and hard as he could, and not two seconds later, she came apart in his arms, crying out his name. The feeling of her inner muscles contracting around him was more than he could take himself, and after a few erratic thrusts, he groaned her name loudly and spurted his entire load deep inside of her.  
Penelope trembled slightly as she felt her best friend empty himself in her and couldn't help but blush at the thought.

No more than five minutes later, they were both fully dressed again, and Derek was sitting in Penelopes chair, with her on his lap. Her head was resting softly against the side of his, and the atmosphere was relaxed.

She spoke softly "I can't believe we just did that…"

He turned to look into her eyes "Regrets already?"

Giving him a simple smile, she shook her head and kissed him.

END


End file.
